


陀飞轮

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 是妹妹和妹夫两个同性恋alpha抹布omega哥哥的3p，有代孕，有旁观sex，有rape性行为，邪恶混乱。哥哥当然是樱井翔，短暂出现的一个无名氏不良也是按照他来写的。我不高兴重新想新名字了，所以主角妹妹就是樱井舞，妹夫是二宫和也，问就是同名同姓。ABO设定本来就是性别歧视一边倒，而且我写的就是一个心高气傲的omega被社会毒打的过程，所以不接受跟我逼逼人权好吧。一共三章，上篇是小变态妹妹的逐步养成，中篇是小变态遇上了另一个小变态，下篇是两个小变态一起变态。如果没法理解女alpha的话 那就这么想：男女不是性别，abo三个才是性别，女alpha类似于娘攻，男alpha就相当于爷攻。陀飞轮是手表里校正地心引力误差的一个小零件，藏在表盘下面，结构精密复杂，小变态的心思也是这样密密麻麻藏起来的，就是这个意思。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Mai, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Sakurai Mai/Ninomiya Kazunari, Sakurai Mai/Sakurai Sho, Sakurai Sho/Original Character(s), Sakurai Sho/Other(s), 强行给小舞建三个tag
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. 上

我叫樱井舞，从小就是一个同性恋，准确地说，是个女alpha同性恋，还是一个彻头彻尾的纯1。

这桩秘密我一直隐藏得很好，谨慎提防着被人发现我真实的性取向：我留长发，穿裙子，体型偏瘦，个子一般，不会刻意显露出攻击性或占有欲，也不会强势到咄咄逼人的地步，总是表现得像个提倡AO平权的友善派，真诚而无辜，甚至每次体能测试，我都尽量不把铅球扔得太远，十次投篮只进两三个就好，精心维持着我人畜无害的温良形象。几年下来，我的策略非常成功有效，在去东京上大学之前，没有同学知道我喜欢alpha，还有不少omega给我送过情书表白——嘛，也就只有omega会来给我送情书了，毕竟性别不同，审美不同，alpha的同志圈里那道心照不宣的歧视链算是一项公开的秘密，娇花找御姐，御姐找猛汉，猛汉就去找更猛的汉。没办法，生理特征决定了alpha们普遍都是推崇体格与力量的人，所以想当小受的alpha们对于心仪攻方的标准往往要比omega们找老公时高得多，身材健美的男alpha也远比女alpha更有市场，根本不会有谁瞧上我这样不够帅又不够悍的普通人。成人礼后，我好几次乔装打扮，半夜偷偷溜出家去了gay吧，差点被酒鬼当成小0堵在厕所门口强上，迫不得已按着对方的脖子把他打了一顿才狼狈脱身。拳头捶下去的瞬间，我几乎可以听见血管里那股被我压抑太久的alpha基因忽然得到释放的痛快呐喊，原来我还是alpha，原来做真正的alpha是这么爽的事情，但我心里明白，趁着天黑打赢一个路都走不稳的醉汉也许在omega看来已经是很man的壮举，可对于动不动就斗得头破血流你死我活的alpha而言，这什么也不是，更不要说让人感受到自己作为alpha的张力和魅力了。魁梧的身材，健硕的体魄，匀称的线条，全部不属于我，剥去了伪装的糖衣，我依旧是个一辈子也找不到partner的单身命，深柜里最底层的那批人。

不过这样的生活也并非全无益处，相反，这个世界的漂亮傻瓜实在太多了，混在四肢发达头脑简单的异性恋alpha里假装自己和他们是同类，简直就是零成本的天大的便利。初高中的集体宿舍，一间房里四个人，我同另外三个alpha同吃同住五六年，一边飙着脏话吹嘘自己几分钟就能把一个omega搞上床、一边在期末赶DDL的晚上窝在床下铺相互帮忙打飞机是常有的事，屋子里满地都是射精以后揉成球的卷筒纸团，以此度过没有另一半的无聊时光。他们给我口，用粗糙的大手给我撸管，一点不避忌地呻痛狎吟，alpha可以把性和爱情撇得干干净净，自慰的片刻就只管找一道裂缝一泻千里，倒给了我激情的机会。很多打着擦边球的越界举动，只要戴上“哥们儿”的高帽，大多数人都不会拒绝，要是随便玩玩都玩不起，反而要被说成是小家子气、跟个omega没差，这是alpha们最不能提的痛点，一说必恼。如今回忆起这些，我还有种操纵全局的优越感，顺水推舟而已，竟然就能把这群人耍得团团转，不出柜也有不出柜的活法，人生简直轻而易举。

升入大二的那会儿，我喜欢上了我们学校高年级的一位大姐大，那家伙是众所周知成绩垫底的体育特长生，直的，整天一身不良的打扮，言行举止凶得不行，连一些人高马大的学长都不想去招惹她，至少在打架这件事上，男alpha们在她这里是一点便宜也捞不着。有传闻说，她的上一任omega男朋友因为背着她跟别的beta玩劈腿，被她连着追了七八条街揍了个半死，最后连滚带爬地搬家转学，从此就再也没有omega敢靠近她，她也变得越发嚣张暴戾，完全不受管制。有时在课间，我站在民商法教学楼的走廊上悄悄看楼下操场上正在训练的她，她一圈一圈地跑，我一遍一遍地望，望她被呼吸出的二氧化碳高速烧红的脸颊，汗毛都舒展开来，就像超市水果篮里熟到濒临糜烂败坏的黑布林，在我眼中皆是不可错过的独到风景，是叫人看了就想立刻干翻她的绝对吸引。我夹了夹腿，迅速掩去面上干渴的古怪表情，若无其事的平淡复又无声无息爬上我的轮廓，接下来的剧情我想你们肯定猜得到，嗯，没错，很快我就成了她的头号小弟，当然是自愿的，她叫我去做什么，我就帮她做什么，买烟买酒，逃课作弊，风雨无阻，统统接受。我可不是粗枝大叶的人，只懂得玩小毛孩的把戏，这不是在讨好她，而是在让她放松警戒，她越是把我当成狗来使唤，我就越高兴。当你放下了羞耻心，就很容易自我规避掉许多庸人自扰的道德问题，我已经浪费那么多的时间在无奈和克制中度过，现在我要找回最初的肉欲给我带来的快乐，那些和同性赤裸相对的亲密接触，还有神经的刺激和叫人颤栗的身体信号，秘而不发的暗示和性语言，我早就把我的饥饿和她的骄傲一同丢进了汩汩流动的水池里，放任它们在脏水里无限滋生繁殖，反正，谁会怀疑一只不起眼的跟屁虫从一开始就对自己别有用心呢。

于是我就可以在她进出健身房的时候顺理成章地跟着她，看她用嘴咬着发圈绑头发，炫耀似的抬起下颌，脖颈连着起伏的上臂三角肌形成山丘般好看的形状；看她毫不设防地当着我的面换上她的运动背心，弹性布料包裹住两团饱胀的胸部呼之欲出快要撑破衣服，跟她下面老二的尺寸一样大得惊人，深深的乳沟和人鱼线逐渐将我注意力引向不可知地带。卧推器械旁，馥郁野蛮的信息素伴着闷热的空气和鬓角的汗液，诱人的不是黑丝袜而是用力时手背上若隐若现的青筋和翘挺有力的屁股，可惜她毫无自觉，我便转换反复不同角度观摩欣赏，各种姿势，各个部位，臀部收紧再放松的样子，腿根分开再并拢的样子，乃至于蛋白饮料从她嘴角渗出几滴的样子，我沉浸在自己的梦中沼泽来洄巡游，她把适合做爱的每一块肌肉都练得好极了，光是模拟一下操进那逼的紧致感觉我都想升天，连她没有意义的轻微喘息声都一齐加入黄色乐章的大合奏，以获取某种病态的愉快，从内部灼烧我。

健身完的冲凉也在我面前，放学后我免费服务照旧，在公用澡堂给她拎包递毛巾送沐浴露。赫拉克勒斯的裸体透过浑浊的介质撞击我的视觉，情绪探射间，我贪婪地用目光拨开缭绕碍事的水雾，对着那双惹眼的大腿陶冶我的想象力。跑田径的人普遍腿都很长，身材比例出众，有肌肉也不显得油腻浮夸，我迎着莲蓬头洒出的温柔水束，装作轻描淡写，有意无意地零距离触摸她麦芽糖色的皮肤与体温，指尖摩擦一刹火光，浏览遍无人之境。稍稍扭动的腰，挂着肥皂泡沫，流畅的肩背，勾引的天才......我知道我知道，听我这么形容，确实是很变态，还有那么点下流龌龊，但是能名正言顺地独享留在她身边的感觉真是好到我舍不得放手，况且她本来就不可能在现实中真的喜欢上同为alpha的我，我只是在不影响她的情况下，小小满足一下我永远无法得到回应的可怜单恋，这也不是什么很过分的事情对吧？

类似的日子大约维持了三个月，我用尽了不入流的下三滥方式享受着作为小弟的特权，演技精妙到可以去考电影学院，无耻得坦然。我还以为这样的生活会一成不变地延续到我大学毕业，然而万事总有意外。

“樱井桑，又来买烟吗？540円。”那是罗森便利店的收银员第一次喊我的名字，还跟我打招呼，我诧异地抬头看了看那人的脸，不记得以前认识他，却隐约觉得有些莫名地面熟。

“其实我们见过很多次的，我在这里打工，三天两头就能碰上你，而且这学期你也选了国际关系的选修课，每周四早上十点的那节。”那人自说自话地接着说道，嘴巴咧开一道笑脸露出虎牙尖，“自我介绍一下，我叫二宫和也，学经济法的，和你一个年级。”

他想说什么？我涌起一股不同寻常的慌乱，心情焦躁无比，往口袋里拿钱的动作都僵硬了两秒。

“有个问题我一直想不通，你看你身上一点烟味都没有，既然不抽烟，怎么还天天过来买烟呢。所以，上星期我就跟着你在学校逛了一整天，总算让我看到了原因。老实讲，你想泡她是不是？那个女alpha。”

我捏着结账的硬币，故作镇定：“你搞错人了吧，我也是alpha。”

“alpha有什么的，我也是啊。我还能再偷偷告诉你一个秘密，我也喜欢alpha。”只见名叫二宫的人悠哉游哉趴上收银台，淡淡的薄荷味萦绕在我鼻腔，“哎我说，别追那女alpha了，撩那种什么都不懂的直A多费劲啊，不如来当我女朋友？我都留意你好久了。”

我和阿和，就是在这时候认识的。

tbc


	2. 中

怎么说呢，他是一个很特别的alpha，和我见过的所有alpha都不一样。“二宫和也”这么菜市场的一个名，仅次于太郎、次郎之流老一辈人随口拈来的称呼，十二分之十三的平庸，用在他身上却是说不出的合适。不，我不是说他这个人也平庸，而是装乖的人最擅长看出谁也在装乖，不同于我过分刻意地做戏过好每一天、以同学之名默默潜伏在性幻想对象身边，阿和的装乖近乎是种不需要努力的天赋，从名字到长相，从气质到气场，哪怕是他自带的信息素，味道也清得像不带半粒沙的河，透明却无孔不入地往人心里钻，慢慢渗透。应该如何去挑对的爱侣，教科书里没写过，我只知道不仅是我在选择人，人亦能选择我；自以为是如我，根本没有预料，在我沾沾自喜给别人设置陷阱的同时，自己也成了另一个人策划脚本里的掌中之物。或许根本是我认错路，或许我一早就该先去碰着他，或许只有他懂得我，或许实际上我一直就在等有个谁能快来戳破我的闷骚外套，将束缚层层的画框除掉。磁石的规律不适用在这里，异性勉强作伴，同类才能相衬，我对住他的眼睛，聪明累积到一定数量，心情也仿佛雨水一盒，樽盖静候被人揭晓，“真喜欢我？”

他反问：“你不相信？”

我玩着手里的烟盒，正面反面地两头转：“我凭什么要相信你？谁知道你是不是贪高兴敷衍编的话。”

他笑了：“那你就来亲自验证一下，看我有没有骗你。”

关于之后的种种，我一概都乐极忘形，不出几天功夫，我已经不知不觉跟阿和走在一起。青春期翻到高潮篇，谈恋爱就是这么吃饱没事干，任性野性贪心贪玩，温度速度浓度尺度，跌进爱的裂口，寂寞也换了一种活泼的形象，怀紧贴身就是好消遣。值晚班，他十一点多就把暂停营业的灯牌挂起，我向他传递眼神，交缠的气息不停挥发翻滚，夜幕被激吻点亮，节拍汹涌热辣辣。我的身体跟他回家，春天泛滥的胸膛粗鲁地流汗，我闭上眼看两头雄狮在非洲原野上战火澎湃，恣放生猛，谁在上谁在下随时颠倒混乱，以至于到最后，记忆里这场混乱sex的印象，更多是停留在便利店里烧到沸腾的关东煮锅炉，加满人造味之素的汤底咕咚咕咚冒着水泡，被我压倒了一整排的巧克力糖果货架，广播喇叭不断重复的欢迎光临前奏音乐，买两件就能八折的嘉士伯啤酒促销标签。做完爱，他居然顺手拿了一袋隔日就要过期的奶油面包递给我吃，“反正不要钱，现在整家店的冷藏冰柜都随便你吃。”他倒是直白，“你不喜欢，待会儿我就去拿垃圾袋装了扔掉。”

我坐在地上，一把撕开面包的塑封条，“你这人还真不浪漫。”

“不浪漫吗？”他开了一听麒麟淡麗，摇晃过的易拉罐不作心理准备就溅了他一脸。“くそ。”他轻轻骂道，转身回收银台拿餐巾纸，忽然在玻璃门前顿下脚步对着远处天空端详，“哎，你看，外面有人放烟花。”

我站起来，“嗯？哪里？”

“哪里都没有。大半夜的，鬼才放烟花。”嘴巴尝到一股黏糊糊的麦芽汁，我意识到自己再一次中了他的伎俩，这男人撒谎不打草稿，满目皆是精彩绝伦的假动作和嘲弄，是堂而皇之的野心家，不过我喜欢，奶油面包和他，我都很喜欢，如果这就是他的浪漫。

夹着昏暧不明的距离，他含起我的舌头勾勾舔舔，脸不红心不跳地就往我的裙子下面揉，我咬着他湿润的嘴唇亲了一会儿，手也顺势从他后腰利落地滑进他的裤裆把刚穿上不久的内裤重新拉下一半。耳鬓厮磨？切肤缠绵？不存在的。alpha干alpha，没有风险，省得带套，要的就是山雨欲来不带废话，我手掌里满满当当攥着阿和的老二，压在勃起位置自上至下搓动几回，伸出拇指刮了刮他的龟头，打算第二次加速，脑中却恍惚想起先前那种莫名而来的熟悉感，恐怕不是因为数十次的擦肩而过，而是因为我和他在本质上其实如此相似，默契高到不言自通一拍即合，还未结识就仿佛结识许多年，肉体灵魂都契合。这段时间以来，从他闯进我的生活，什么大姐大什么校草型男，全都被我抛到了脑后，呵，二宫和也，除了在床上还挺厉害，明明浑身没有一点符合我的审美标准和评分公式......我咂了下嘴，弓起背脊靠在他肩头低低喘气，我看见对面玻璃反射出的两个倒影亲密无间。

这段关系出乎意料地持久。

大学毕业，我与阿和进了同一间律所入职；又工作了几个月，我们就在父母亲人面前出了柜，办了一场简单低调的结婚仪式，算是正式安顿下来，交换戒指，再见一下彼此的老丈人丈母娘。双方爸妈倒是没有太大异议，可能是这年头同性恋普遍不稀奇，社会夸张艳异横行，即使人兽恋、人工智能恋都不稀奇，也可能是他们早就看出来了亲生儿女的取向不够传统，只是出于宠爱，所以闭口不谈。

而我要说的事情发生在这之后。忙碌的时光总是一晃飞快就过去，彼时周遭的同学朋友纷纷迈入婚姻殿堂，再看我们这样的早婚人群，炽热的热恋逐步归于平淡，爱情有向亲情转化的趋势，倒也算是平和温馨，只后悔当年怎么忘了问别人多收几封份子钱，搞得现在喝一场场满月酒、同学会、周年宴，请柬拿了一堆，钱包只出不进。

走在回家路上，我有些疲乏，醉意上头，放眼看出去的街灯也晕染得扑朔迷离，耳边却总回响起方才酒席间同事的小儿子口齿不清叫我阿姨的琐碎声音。这是所有同志都要面对的坎，是驴子眼前永远吃不到的那根胡萝卜，答案胜过刺刀锋利，一把把射进我的胸口。我们不会有后代，两颗精子结合，怎么也不可能无中生有变出一个孩子，领养也不是自己的种。要是有子宫就好了，要是有生育能力就好了，“阿和，你说......”话音落地，我失声惊觉自己既不是愤怒，也不是伤心，我竟然是在羡慕异性恋。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，”还是不说了，我试图用轻松的口吻扯开话头，“我就随便想想。”

“其实你不说，我也想说了。”我有心事，他都知道，甚至连后路也替我想好，“这不难，我们可以有孩子的。你不是有个哥哥就是omega吗？婚礼的时候他来过，我们可以请他帮忙。”我瞬间眼睛一亮。

有了目标人选，我们立刻着手实施。阿和说得对，我确实有个哥哥叫樱井翔，和我共用一个姓氏、分享一条基因，他的孩子在血缘程度上确实可以算作我的孩子。算算年龄，他今年都三十一了，家中长辈对他没有什么大的期许，只盼他能安安稳稳赶紧嫁人，可是他偏不依，自己去外面租了公寓住，不接受相亲，也不怎么跟我联络，我差点就把他给忘了。不过他显然太高估自己的能力了，商业体系是巨大挨饿的兽，alpha携带光明未来的入场券，omega则一无所有，他拒绝所有人的资助，无亲无故地在社会里能做什么？医生，律师，金融，警察，这些高薪职业都是alpha才有资格涉足的领域；剩下一些卖力气的体力活，omega的自身条件又不允许。他目前的生活状况，不是到处打零工勉强度日，就是在节衣缩食地抠着存折吃老本，死犟着不肯回家罢了。反正他也找不到正经的好工作，闲着也是闲着，要是帮我代孕，我还能给他钱，他好我也好，哥哥没理由拒绝。

“求你了哥，你就当是帮帮我这个妹妹，这件事也只有你能帮我。”哥哥的脾气和以前分毫没变，我熟能生巧掌握诓骗他的技巧，（他还真念旧情！），就算我们生疏了许多年，说点好话就能把他哄上钩，再离谱的要求也能答应。

“但是，”哥哥捏着食指，卷起卫衣袖口为难地搓揉，似乎还差一口气，下不了决心，“但是我和nino不是合法夫妻，没有医院会同意给我们做人工授精的，这我，我总不能......”

“不要紧！我们不去医院，就让阿和暂时标记你一下而已，等生完了再去洗标记。”时机差不多了，我耷下眼角作沮丧状，用小时候的口吻亲昵地叫他，看他开始犹豫地舔起嘴唇，赶紧拿出一枚装钱的信封塞进他怀里趁热打铁，“下半年的房租我都替你转账给房东了，之后的生活费你也不用担心，我保证不会告诉爸妈，就十个月，你只需要忍耐十个月就行。”

然后是长达八分钟的沉默。我不知道他在这八分钟里都想了些什么，他默不作声，一言不发换了一种又一种考虑的姿势，拖鞋踩拖鞋，末了终于点了头，我欣喜若狂。研究过哥哥的生理期和排卵期，我们挑了一个周末，阿和便去找他完成标记，临走前，我跟阿和说我不去了，这给自己戴绿帽子的画面，难不成还要我亲临现场学习观摩吗。“我哥家的备用钥匙放在电视柜上了，你自己拿。”我心不在焉地指指客厅，殊不知事情就是在这时候走向失控。

随着产检报告一出，阿和去哥哥家的次数日益增多，从一个月一次，到一个月两次，七天一次，三天一次。起初他还会找些冠冕堂皇的借口，譬如出租房的水管坏了、冰箱里的牛奶喝完了云云，显得他贴心又尽责，去见我哥都是合情合理。再后来他新借口都懒得找，说去就去了，我问他也不说原因，可是腺体的气味掩盖不了，面对如此惘惘的威胁，我不可能不高度戒慎。我心知肚明，这两个人的联系绝对不止一根划了竖杠的验孕棒这么简单，有什么难以明说的东西改变地彻底，这像是一道诅咒，如同慧星撞歪了地心轴线，压得我没办法视而不见听而不闻。“我们得谈谈。”我拉住他，“你和我哥到底什么情况？”

他的手搭在门把柄上，脚朝向外，语气一如既往地轻描淡写：“我是他肚子里孩子的父亲，总得多照顾照顾他。”

“照顾他也包括每星期和他上床吗？你没发现你身上他的味道越来越重了吗？”气氛沉陷在某种僵局里，我决定把事情一次性讲清楚，“听着，我不介意你让其他人帮你解决生理问题，毕竟我不可能随时待在你身边，但这个人不可以是他，不可以是个omega，你明白了吗？”

他忽然看起我的脸，颇有趣味地左右游移了下，“你难道就没好奇过，一个长着你的脸的omega是什么样子吗？会哭，会浪叫，阴道有第二个可以插的洞，没有肌肉，四肢柔软，鸡巴和蛋小得就像猫铃铛，会主动抬高屁股抱着我的裤腿让我干他，发情期一到，就算是对着我这样的同性恋都能骚得起来。嘛，也有清醒过来的时候，眼眶惊慌地发红，兔子似的瞪大眼睛，跪在榻榻米上用抹布拼命擦拭地上还没干透的精液，好像只要他能擦掉那些偷欢的痕迹，刚刚的一切就可以当作没发生过。我问他，你知道吗，第一次我们都是例行公事完成任务，但现在你这是在勾引自己的妹夫。他还是哭，哆哆嗦嗦地哭，裹着哽咽地恳求，却控制不住荷尔蒙的影响，上面和下面一起流水，叫我千万不能告诉你我和他之间的事，天真地以为自己至少能在你面前保有他作为哥哥最后一点面子。他的那种表情，我从来没有在你的脸上看见过。”

“所以你现在是想跟我说你喜欢上他了吗？你是不是一早就打了他的主意，所以才要我去找他帮忙代孕？二宫和也你想偷吃好歹也跑远点吧，这种货色的窝边草你也要！”该死，我一肚子火气没地方出，一拳重重地打向墙。操，omega真是天底下最淫荡的东西，无耻，婊子，妈的贱货。“我明天就让他去把孩子打了，omega能生出什么好东西。”

“你又来了，你什么时候能改改你这火急火燎的臭毛病。”他徒手接住我的拳头，手背撞在瓷砖上特别假地抖了抖。我还不了解他？皮都没蹭破，还故意冲我龇牙咧嘴嚷嚷疼。我白他一眼：“给老子放开。”

“行了，你也别往他脸上贴金了，我没喜欢他，最多就是对他多上了点心，陪他玩玩，谁让他和你长得那么像。”阿和把我的手捏得更紧了，“要不待会儿你跟我一块儿去吧，我没记错的话，你好像没跟omega做过，听我的，你应该去试试。”

“你有病吧！他是我哥。”

“是你哥又怎么了，你不敢了？”

“开什么玩笑，我会怕这？”

“那就去呗。啧，不得不说，你哥还真是极品。”

“滚。”我甩开他：“我一秒钟也不想再看见他。”

过了半小时，我还是敲响了我哥家的门。不就是个omega？我倒要瞧瞧他有什么本事，或者说，是他的逼到底有什么吸引力，能把阿和迷得神魂颠倒流连忘返。我把门铃按得叮当响，哥哥穿着一身宽松的孕妇长衫急急忙忙出来开门，看见我的表情很是尴尬：“小舞，你怎么来了？”

“当然是来看你了。”我伸手勾住阿和的脖子，挑着眉毛轻蔑地打量他。“屋里有人？”

“没，没有。”

“那怎么不请我们进去坐？你不会就让我俩拿着水果在门口站着吧，说起来你这儿的房租还是我替你交的呢。”

哥哥的眼神暗下去。他是一个聪明人，两股alpha的信息素把他围得水泄不通，面对强烈的羞辱与不适，他的尊严正在迅速崩塌坍缩。“那个，你们先进来吧，有什么话都进来说，我去给你们倒杯茶。”

唯唯诺诺，战战兢兢，这就是我的哥哥，我记得他上学时还心高气傲地意气奋发，如今怎么成了这软弱不堪的废物，我看我这趟特地跑来都是多余，一句话没说，他自己就先怂了。真是好笑，阿和看上的就是他这副卖相？我坐上沙发，吐字格外清晰：“最近过得好吗？钱够用吗？”

“挺好的，nino他，不，二宫，二宫经常过来帮我......给你们添麻烦了。”

“omega的生活真轻松，不用工作也有人养，反正老天在你两条腿之间安了自动提款机，在我这里讨了钱花还不够，还要把我的人也一起都抢了走。”

他弯腰放下两盏杯托，声音磕磕巴巴：“小舞，我、”

“哎对了，听说你们omega在怀孕的时候属于易感期，那你现在闻到我的信息素是不是也会腿软？还是你只对标记过你的alpha有反应？哥，被同性恋alpha操的感觉怎么样，和普通alpha有区别吗？就算知道阿和对你没感觉，你也无所谓，是吗？”

“小舞，不是你想的那样......”

“不是我想的那样，那是怎么样？”我打断他，虎口卡住他的下颚逼迫他直面我的信息素，视线将他死死钉住：“哥，别扯别的，我是在问你，被同性恋alpha操的感觉够不够舒服？你看，今天这里有两个同性恋alpha，你岂不是要舒服到话也说不出了？”

“不要，小舞，不要。”他惶惶地颤起来，瑟瑟发抖，拼命抗拒我的亲近，双眼一汪水淋淋的哀哀待饮的泉。这倒是有意思，他那什么表情，又不是第一次被alpha操了，还装什么贞洁烈女？我支起哥哥的腋下把他拖上沙发，他仍然歇斯底里闪躲，可惜推出来的手臂都是软的，感受不到一丝力度。软软的哭啼和软软的辩解，被停不下来的泪水呛到噎住，就这种情形，他一个怀了孕的omega能够坚持多长时间不发情，五分钟？十分钟？

噢，“极品”，原来是这样，我好像有点知道阿和说的意思了。哥，是你自己要往枪口上撞的，我现在也对你感兴趣了，非常感兴趣。行，既然你不想跟我做，那你就看着吧，看看alpha和alpha平时都是怎么做爱的，看看操你的都是什么人，看看你自己有多下贱、多饥不择食，对着两个同性恋都可以发情高潮。我随便拿了根皮带捆起哥哥的手脚，又用布条塞紧他的嘴，当我同阿和站在他的面前接吻，我听见哥哥疯了一样尖叫起来说不。

tbc


	3. 下

叫叫叫，有什么可叫的？我又不会真的把他怎么样。妹妹不过就想让哥哥过得更快活些、更现实、更拉近地面，别再做些对抗世界出人头地的励志美梦，难不成还刀叉碗筷一字排开吃了他？

alpha天生就对omega的信息素非常敏感，哪怕一点点的轻微释放在alpha看来都有如四倍镜放大，同性恋alpha也不例外，我们只是一般不会因为它而产生什么剧烈的欲望波动，闻了也不上心，并不代表我们感受不到它。然而此时此刻，哥哥身上那股前所未有香艳诱欲的复合味道，夹杂着孕妇自身不堪一击的脆弱，和濒临发情还竭力克制的执拗，把我潜藏已久的征服欲全勾了出来，让我不得不以一个alpha的身份去关注他。无需口头商量，我与阿和不约而同就达成共识，这是一场专门表演给哥哥欣赏的真人秀，重点是他而非我们，于是我们漫不经心相互操弄，有意做得异常激烈，把室内alpha侵略性的荷尔蒙浓度提升到最高，余光却始终没离开过哥哥的一举一动，细细品味对方信息素里流露出的丝丝情绪：惊惧、羞愧、难堪、无助、无地自容......三十代的omega，像是被踩了尾巴的受惊的狗，难以置信地哭喊挣扎，眼白布满血丝，整张面孔湿淋淋的，嗓子都叫哑了，几尽所能地抗拒情欲的本能；可是alpha信息素左右夹击的威逼于他而言是个太具有吸引力的障碍，他的下体止不住地瘙痒难耐，迫不及待渴望性交与臣服，只好挺着个皮球似的大肚子绷紧了脚背，自欺欺人地拿屁股蹭着沙发坐垫厚实的边角屈辱地扭来扭去勉强自慰，身下滑腻地拖出一条淫水分泌的深色水迹，还下意识地用睡裙裙摆去遮，双腿缩到一边，想方设法不想让我发现。真是有趣，太有趣了，我内心几次想要放声大笑，就像肉食动物最爱在享用猎物之前先戏耍玩弄他们一番一样，哥哥的这些反应无疑是性爱最好的调味剂。他越是欲盖弥彰地折磨自己违背天性，在我看来就越是欲拒还迎，加倍美味，根本就是在争先恐后地投怀送抱，直叫我老二精神抖擞地指向天花板勃起得夸张，一刻也不愿再等地跃跃欲试。我从没想过自己会对一个omega起生理反应，更没想过这个omega会是我的亲生哥哥，我忍不住牙痒地啮咬起阿和的耳垂，手上也加重一分力道发泄般疯狂地撸动，把阿和的阴茎当作近在咫尺的替代品，满脑子想象的都是哥哥如何在我胯下起承转合，柔韧的四肢被摆成各种方便插入的姿态，肠肉细嫩，畅通无阻，一文不值的自尊心在一寸寸的冲撞碾压下全部任我摆布。还不能上吗？我快没耐性了。

“操，你弄我干嘛！跟你说过多少次了，别急别急。”阿和这下是真的被我抓疼了，很是不满地皱起眉毛，“快了，你看他马上就要挨不下去了。”

果然，哥哥很快哭得没力气了，恼人的悲鸣从起初崩溃的痛苦变成了鼻息间抑扬顿挫酥酥麻麻的呻吟，嘴唇由于欲求不满的娇喘而微微撅起，额头满是蒸出来的热汗，迷茫的眼神被情欲支配，转而在一片朦胧之中逐渐溃散起来。他的呼吸愈发急促粗重，心跳频率也因缺氧而加快速度，我看他面颊潮红，随时就快要喘不上气，连忙上去解开他嘴中浸满津液的布条，不料他刚刚重获自由，第一反应竟是抬头来吃我的鸡巴。

你看，这就是物种的限制和特长，你没办法去形容被omega口交的体验，总之跟alpha是截然不同的，没有来势汹汹的称王称霸，也没有翻天覆地的竞技角力，他们是专用来做爱的性别品种，被激素全权操控的低级动物。他那么积极地吞吐接纳，用口腔温暖地包裹住他力所能及咬到的一切事物，脖颈富有节奏地前后耸动，不用事先学习磨合就无师自通把我的肉棒舔得湿淋淋的，和方才几乎是两个人，彻底丢掉了那副不安且无所适从的表情，头脑发胀意识混乱，浑然不知自己正在做些什么，昏昏然地只感到下腹被掏空一样又馋又饿，空白空虚有如火炙，性致充沛甚至都超过我，还不识廉耻地自行讨要，小小两片蜜唇努力张到最大承受极限，被噎到喉咙口了就呜呜几下唤起来，嗔怪得旖旎动听，滴滴答答漏着兜不住的唾液和其他从我身上吸出的体液。眼前水声靡靡，穿花拨雾亢奋激爽只可开始不可停止，阿和也坐不住了，视线沿着他腰窝的形状滑下去，单手剥下孕妇装宛如敲开扇贝蛋壳，动作清脆利落。失去了衣物遮蔽的后穴顿时凉得一哆嗦，才放松不久的粉红皱褶倏地紧张收缩起来，下一秒又被插入的巨大鸡巴烫得一哆嗦，臀部夹紧作出迎合对方的动作，发出娇嗲的幼女呼声。我困惑又惊喜地见证他全过程的转变，陶醉其中也不忘揪起他的衣襟领口往外拉拽，替他擦掉流到脸侧的口水，他立刻焦急地偏着脑袋贴过来要我摸他，一下一下抵着我的掌心胡乱搓动如饮甘泉，自己玩弄得开心，好像多蹭一蹭就能如愿以偿地得到爱抚。这还是我那个整天一本正经的禁欲哥哥樱井翔吗，他成了他本来所是的相反，说是威廉布莱克画里的巴比伦大淫妇也不为过，空气中蔷薇色的乖异香气自他身上飘散开来，作为一个好妹妹，我自然不能亏待他。那晚我们都失陷于高峰，暴力的侮辱，情色的蹂躏，双重的疼爱，结果以哥哥用屁眼接住阿和最后飙出的一丛精液而告终，四肢瘫软得伏在沙发靠背，高潮到抽搐，腿间凌乱的一片，浑身都酸痛。说起来这些都要多亏阿和的提议，他的鬼点子从没让我失望，不过哥哥的生殖腔因为怀孕，几个月前就闭合了甬道入口，真不走运，我没福气试试一把贯穿捅进omega子宫的快感了。

后来阿和跟我说，他第一次去标记哥哥的时候，哥哥其实还没有被任何alpha标记过，身体比一张白纸都干净。当时我正在银座的宝玑精品店里纠结究竟是买一块双旋陀飞轮还是那不勒斯皇后表来配我明天新案开庭要穿的Ermenegildo Zegna套装，被他在电话那头这么煞风景的一打岔，童年片段如幻灯片断断续续浮现脑海，却叫我想起了好些记忆模糊的陈年旧事。

哥哥和我不是双胞胎，他比我早出生了整整七年，双商高、人也知书达理、喜欢足球、长得不错，所有迹象似乎都充分表明他将来一定会分化成一个漂亮的alpha，直到他在小学一年级的某节数学课上忽然捂着肚子面红耳赤地跑出教室，躲在没人的天台角落偷偷掀开裤子看见上面一滩红色的初潮经血，他一下子什么都明白了，他的性别，他的前途，他的一切，在成为omega的那一刻就写完了所有注脚，被夺走了所有可能性，连爸妈都在潜意识里慢慢放弃他，否则又怎么会有第二年夏天我的诞生。明明是一模一样的小孩，他无故成了两件八折里的那件折价货，现在想想，恐怕也是在那时候，他开始憎恶自己omega的身份，不甘心当个留不下姓名的附属品配角，所以才会那么偏执地拼命想要证明自己，无论是考试排名和学生会选举都不遗余力做得最好，拼命到把alpha也比下去。

记得清楚是很多次暴雨倾盆的凌晨，我被电闪雷鸣吓得睡不着觉，摸黑溜进隔壁他的房间，哥哥还没睡，坐在桌前熬夜翻看高等数学，见我来了便关起书册放下，抱我到床上侧卧着哄我入眠。他唱歌很好听，轻声细语的，身体也柔软，温温热热的，怀抱的触感和妈妈很像，我把它形容成母乳的味道，在他身边我总是能够很快就安心阖眼，等我睡着了，他又起身打开夜灯继续复习功课，整个学生时代都是如此循环往复。我看着他在那样深不见底的泥潭中不断自我拉扯，至少相较于成年人的世界，学校已经是最公平的地方，alpha、beta、omega各凭本事竞争，有付出就看得见成果，大家最关心的只有成绩而非性别，再加上还有老师监管看护，即使有人想使坏心眼搞霸凌也不太容易。这本该是好事情，却无意给了哥哥错觉，让他不知好歹地一头扎进之后那场注定失败的战役横流，妄想拥有玫瑰人生，老实说我觉得这很愚蠢：他读了那么多的书，见过那么多人自视甚高、一身棱角，最后被打得只剩鼻青眼肿，为什么就是不明白，自己即将迈步踏进的霓虹都市，和五彩斑斓、要把人生吞活剥的剧毒大蟒是同一种东西？

“他这些年一定过得很辛苦吧，omega全靠自己生活，被公司辞退，被同事冷暴力，每个月还要自己给自己打抑制剂。”我叫来柜姐，想想还是买了那块陀飞轮。“哎他也是傻，明明可以偶尔卖卖色相，低声下气一点，日子就会好过很多，以前他可是他们高中的风云人物，追他的alpha没有一百也有七八十个呢。”

“什么辛苦？”阿和明显走了神。

“我哥啊，你不是说他之前都没被标记过嘛。”

阿和非常大声地嘁了下，估计在笑我猫哭耗子假慈悲：“你这么同情他的话，晚上少折腾他几回不就行了。”

“那又不是我说了算，我忍得住，你看他忍得住吗？”我拎着购物袋走出商场，转头看见荞麦面店的招牌，“我刚好在泰明庵附近，哥他现在吃不了太油腻的，我买点他爱吃的外卖给他送过去好了。”

对面传来一阵点击鼠标的声音，“你就开心了，这么早下班，我还在律所整理这次知识产权案的证据材料呢。今天我晚点过来，你那什么外卖？帮我也带一份。”

趁着阿和没来，我先陪哥哥吃饭，顺便不咸不淡地聊会儿天。晚餐还合胃口吗？嗯。这几天哥哥很爱吃酸的呢，看来你会生个alpha吧。嗯。求职杂志都扔了吗？嗯。过会儿哥哥也想要吗？嗯。孕妇的体温总是比普通人稍高一点，一靠近就能闻到甜蜜的软糯香气，比本来动不动就刺猬一样到处扎人的味道好闻多了，我搂着他已然丰腴的腰，揽他朝我怀里带了带，让他双腿分开背对着我稳稳地坐在我膝上，小时候是他抱着我，现在轮到我抱他了。不知道是不是有了孩子的关系，哥哥最近变得越来越像一个真正的omega了，顺从驯服，不再无谓地做些不情不愿的反抗，看我的眼神也平静得完全失去斗志，是一片灰色的不会起风浪的死海，就像为了逃避当下所以暂时开启了某种自我保护机制，暂时关闭掉一些负面情感的接收能力好来麻痹自己。这才对嘛，人都要客观地看待自己，早点认命，早点轻松，他早应该想通这现实了，omega就是要有omega的样子，时不时被alpha操操，再帮我生几个孩子，有什么不好。哎呦，说着说着我又回味起被哥哥肠肉吸得欲罢不能的感觉了。

我把脑袋埋进哥哥后颈的腺体边，找了个舒服的位置舔舔嗅嗅，右手扣着他的窄肩伸进衣服拨弄他的乳头，那是方便孕妇解决涨奶的纽扣，直接从腋下往胸口斜着开过去，摸起来特别顺手。怀孕第32周，哥哥的乳腺经过储蓄奶水的二次发育，外面的乳晕和乳房的大小都增长了一圈，显得葡萄粒似的乳尖精巧迷你，像纸杯蛋糕上装饰用的糖水樱桃，有人喜欢第一口就吃，有人喜欢留到结尾，而我随时随地都能尽情享用。我画着圈按压他胸口那两处敏感带，让它们在挑逗性质的揉捏下慢慢肿胀挺立起来，哥哥也受到刺激颤了颤，唇齿泄出一串轻软的嗯嗯啊啊，我夹在包臀裙中的阴茎飞快因为这几声明目张胆的勾引而被唤醒了。隔着我的裙子他的裤子，alpha的性器轻车熟路地自己找到最佳角度挤进狭窄的股缝，在丰满的臀肉间进进出出戳来戳去，得益于两层布料的摩擦力加成，我这边随便的一些小动作反应到哥哥身上已经是难以承受的煎熬。他的耳根红得像是煮熟了，头向后仰着，腰部艰难地往前伸展，我又把手绕到前面捉住他低垂的阴茎，不安分地动手动脚，感受哥哥在我指节缠绕过程中从根部硬到顶端，再多轻碰一下就要吐出淅淅沥沥的白汁来。性欲来了，我急性子便什么也顾不得，“趴到茶几上去，”我指挥道，哥哥也乖乖听话，脱了裤子，面朝下地顺势跪伏到地上，露出一身昨晚激烈运动留下且还未消去的草莓印记。我大手一挥清掉桌上零碎摆件，不小心打翻一个不是我买回家的陌生药瓶，“那是什么？”

他突然愣了愣，从我的角度看不见他表情。“叶酸片，预防胎儿神经管畸形的，对......对宝宝好。”

“哦，那哥哥记得要按时吃。”我不懂这些，还是简单粗暴的做爱适合我。我的下面涨得青筋凸起，早已蓄势待发，抓住他的胯骨往上提，不及跟他预警就捏住两瓣屁股强行狠狠插了进去，上下颠簸晃动着将那个紧致的后穴不断撑开扩大，足以没入一整根粗壮的鸡巴，再重重来回碾磨他的前列腺——真的，我必须要再重复一遍，omega就是专门用来做爱的，你可以不喜欢omega，可是但凡你试过这种不用外涂润滑剂就松软湿润到一塌糊涂、与其说是你肏他其实更像是他在吸附纠缠着你、大胆地把你引入花心腹地、就等你中了此番迷魂阵然后全身全力向里冲刺，你绝对会对和他们做爱这件事情上瘾。每次我把阴茎稍稍抽离一段，他肛门的括约肌就立刻吸盘一样圈上来卡住我的半截柱身，内里的水分源源不断分泌出来浇淋在肉棒表面，贪婪地挽留我，如饥似渴，逼里仿佛藏了奶油，舒服胜过世界上所有纳米分子仿生材料的飞机杯，就是这么爽。以至于阿和开门进屋把我叫停的时候，我还在忘我地投入打桩，丝毫没意识到发生了什么事。

“你在干什么！”阿和着急地拽开我，“你没看见他脸都没血色了吗，孩子没了怎么办！”

我不以为然，脑子还飘飘然地没从高潮的余韵里缓解过来，“你瞎操什么心，这一直都没事的，哪有这么容易流产......”

“那如果我吃了堕胎药呢？”哥哥咬着嘴唇绞紧牙关，虚弱地转过头来，我这才看到他状态差极，前半小时的做爱都是自虐般的在勉力支撑。怪不得今天他就像个被撞坏的牵线木偶，动也不动地倒在桌上，一头冷汗，却久违地扬起一点笑容，我讶异地发现儿时那么孤傲不驯的哥哥在这一刹那又回来了。“你们不是最想要个孩子了吗，现在你们的孩子没有了，再也不会有了。”

我抱起哥哥，赶紧叫阿和去喊救护车：“你不想活了？胎儿大过六个月再吃堕胎药是会要人命的！不对，你什么地方来的堕胎药？”

哥哥的腿间沁出血迹，“你刚刚......不是看见了吗？”

我猛地反应过来，“叶酸片？假的？”

手术室的红光闪烁后熄灭，医生戴着浓重消毒水味的手套口罩出来告诉我们，哥哥已经摘除了受损严重的子宫和腺体，命算是保住了，但是以后不会再有生育能力和信息素的困扰，自然也洗去了阿和的标记。我与阿和难得有些不知所措地面面相觑，两个精通算计的人仔细地规划完每一个步骤、每一个节点，而哥哥从头到尾只算计了一次，却极其悲壮地大获全胜。注射完营养液和镇定剂，护士把我和阿和赶出病房，说是要让患者好好休息，保持静养；又隔了一天，等我再去医院看他，他就不见了，病床上扔着他脱下的条纹病号服，想必是逃跑时匆匆扔的，连折也没有折，乱糟糟的宛如那枚同样被他抛弃的死婴，在无温度的金属铁盘中间蜷缩一团。

哥哥就这么消失了，人间蒸发。他在医院逃走之后，我真的没有再见过他。

我没有去找他。我是了解我哥的，他那么聪明，一旦认真地想要躲到什么犄角旮旯的偏僻地方去，那就没人可以找得到他。我的生活重新回归到一个纯粹的同性恋，家庭美满，事业有成，对omega不感兴趣，或者说是把对omega的兴趣深深埋了起来，因为能让我感兴趣的omega已经不在这里了，今后都不会出现。对哥哥抱有歉意吗？我想多少还是有一些的，搞成现在这样杀敌一千自损八百的局面，主要责任的确在我。可是如果让我再来一遍，我想我仍然会这么做，因为我想要我的孩子，正如哥哥想要摆脱omega这套枷锁，分不出谁更迫切这一说，也没有其他选择。我想阿和也是如此，我们都是活在欲望里无可自拔的人，除了成为自己之外，走不通别的任何一条路。

直到两年过去，平常到不能再平常的一天，律师事务所从美国调来了一个新合伙人叫吉本荒野，beta，未婚，只闻其名不见其人，据说在洛杉矶给黑社会打了场绝地逆转的精彩官司，手段无所不用其极，是近些日子才声名鹊起的法律界新秀，很多人都忌惮他。我想过一万种和哥哥重逢的方式，却唯独遗落了这一种，当我看见吉本那张熟悉的脸，不带一丝信息素的后颈，还有他腕上比我更加奢华名贵的限量陀飞轮表，不知是该高兴还是难过。高兴他终于也走到了可以买得起陀飞轮的上位，而且本事远大于我，难过他终于也学会了怎样圆滑地融入这个本不接受他存在的世界，隐藏自己的本性，带着面具生存。我握住哥哥礼节性伸来的手，相敬如宾地问候“初次见面请多关照”之类，我不会去揭穿他，他同样不打算来报复我。

这一刻我永远失去了我的哥哥。

end


End file.
